


Perfect

by RegicidalRavens



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chubby, Exaggeration, F/M, Haikyuu - Freeform, Insecurity, Overweight, as always, asshole, he's cute tho, idk how to tag, idk if i spelled that right, insecure reader, kageyama is best friend, kei is tsundere, not really - Freeform, oh well, old fic, subjective opinion stuff, what a bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegicidalRavens/pseuds/RegicidalRavens
Summary: Tsukishima Kei, your beloved but no less of an asshole boyfriend, doesn't notice until it's a bit too late how his constant teasing had slowly taken root in your mind and been getting to you.Kageyama is a good best friend and knows how to follow up on Kei and take care of you though.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> i never posted this here?!?!?!?

“Haah???” Kageyama scowled at your words. “That _beanpole_ -bastard said something that rude to you?”

With your eyes downcast, you nodded and buried your head into your folded arms, leaning forward onto the boy’s desk.

“Hmm…” Kageyama grumbled before going back to sipping at his milk rather aggressively.

“What’s so good about that jackass anyways?” Kageyama muttered with a bit of spite in his tone. Although, it was rather obvious to you why he would be upset.

“He’s just not that great at showing his feelings, that’s all! He’s not _that_ much of an asshole!”

“He’s still an asshole. Assholes are assholes no matter what.”

“Well, thanks for listening to me again! I’ll see you around, Tobio-kun!” you yelled before waving goodbye and running off to your class where Tsukishima was.

You plopped down in your seat just as the bell rang, although your teacher had yet to make an appearance. You heard a faint ‘tch’ from behind you and turned around to see the blond-haired beauty, A.K.A., _your_ asshole boyfriend.

“Did you run off to eat lunch with _His Royal Highness_ again? How many times did I tell you that you’ll get fatter if you keep eating so much?”

In response, you did nothing but laugh.

“I’ll be fine, Kei. I play volleyball too, so I make sure to stay in relatively good shape. You know that!” you snickered and faced forward again when you noticed the teacher walk in.

_‘I know that, dumbass…’_

You never got to see the pouting face he made once you laughed at his words and turned your back towards him. But it’s not like he would ever put down his pride and let you see it anyways.

Tsukishima heard a groan of despair emanate from you once you realized that it was now time for your least favorite subject. He snickered a bit and hoped you didn’t catch the snort he made, but his hopes were shot down when you whipped around and glared at him. He smirked back with that stupid grin of his as if to say, ‘Boo hoo, too bad for you, idiooot.’

For 50 minutes, you struggled trying to understand your notes and glanced at the clock every couple of moments, as if willing time to go faster would actually make it work. The second the bell rang, you jumped out of your seat and took off down to your shoe locker to make your escape from hell.

“Gee, you really couldn’t wait to get out of there,” you heard the deep resonating voice you knew so well making its way down the hall.

“What do you expect? You know I hate (least fav. subject).”

He sighed before changing shoes and falling into step with you and leaving the school grounds.

“Hey, hey, want to go by a cafe somewhere today?” you grinned up at his rather apathetic expression.

“Like I said, you’re just gonna end up getting fatter and fatter if you keep on eating…”

“I’ll buy you strawberry shortcake.”

“I’m sold. Let’s go,” he grabbed you by your wrist and hastily made his way to the cafe near your place.

The two of you burst the doors of the cafe and you shooed him away to find a table while you insisted on ordering.

You soon rushed back with two plates of strawberry shortcake, placing one in front of Tsukishima and the other in front of your seat.

“Oh wooow. When I saw you with two plates of cake I thought that maybe you’d ordered two just for yourself.”

“If you’re gonna say that I might just eat your slice too.”

“Scary.”

The entire time you two were eating away at the cakes, you did nothing but complain about the workload your teacher had decided to dump on your class. And not to mention, your complaints about how neither of you had time to see each other anymore.

Tsukishima was down to the last piece, and just as he was eyeing it, your fork had already jabbed at it and relocated it into your awaiting mouth.

“Mmm~ Taking food from others always makes it taste better!~” you smiled in satisfaction.

“Come on, (y/n). I keep on telling you that you’ll get fat if you eat so much.”

Your eye twitched at his words. It’s not like it was anything new, but it was such a constant insult.

“I told you. I’ll be fine.”

“Jeez no you won’t. Look at this,” he squeezed at your upper arms.

“Hey!”

“See? Flab. I’ll almost be too embarrassed to appear as your boyfriend if you keep this up.”

Your smile faltered for only a split second, but returned fast enough that not even the ever-attentive Tsukishima Kei could spot it.

“Oooh, the day I get to see Tsukishima Kei _embarrassed_??? I might just have to start eating more.”

“Tch. Whatever. Let’s go home,” he stood up from his chair and slung his bag over his shoulder.  
“Wait you asshole!” you rushed to return your plates to the counter and catch up to his steps as he was already well down the street.

“Jeez, I treat you to strawberry shortcake and then you just leave me there?”

“Okay, okay, your house is right there,” he pointed a bit down the road, “Okay, byee~”

“Fine. Be that way,” you huffed and ran off into your house.

Upon entering your room, you threw your bag somewhere and plopped down on your bed.

“I’m not really that fat… am I?”

You ran to the living room and stepped onto the scale. Looking down, you saw the numbers settle around (your weight).

“(your weight)… isn’t that bad… is it?”

After that, you ran to your room and threw off your clothes before looking at yourself in the wall mirror.

You prodded and pinched at some small bulges of fat at your stomach and thighs, but nothing to really be considered overweight. But the more the thought stayed in your mind, that more it rooted itself into you and grew like a plague.

“I think… I’ll eat a small dinner today,” you mumbled to yourself before sitting down at your desk and subjecting yourself to hours of homework and studying.

By the time you put down your pencil and stretched, you took one glance at the clock and gasped at the time.

“Oh my god. It’s already 12:47… Nah. I shouldn’t eat. It’s already too late…”

And thus began this unhealthy schedule of yours; overworking and studying until it was too late to have a proper meal and going to bed with an empty stomach. Sleeping late and waking up late to only have a small, quick breakfast before running to school. The exhaust seeping into your mind and having you forget your lunch money.

It was only a couple of days, but Kageyama immediately noticed that something wasn’t right about you.

“Hey, (y/n), you alright? You look pretty pale,” he mumbled with his mouth full of bread.

“Huh? Oh, yeah I’m fine. Just a bit too much homework and studying is all,” you tried to play it off by blaming it on schoolwork, but your excuse was followed by a yawn and a grumble of your stomach.

“You don’t have lunch today?”

“What? Yeah. I keep on forgetting my money recently,” you sheepishly smiled and scratched the back of your head.

“Here,” he ripped off a rather large portion of his own food and handed it to you. “You stay healthy, alright?”

“But this is yours…”

“But you’re hungry.”

You knew there was no point in arguing with someone like Kageyama. Unless there was a rational reason to reject the food, he would probably end up shoving it down your throat.

“Well, actually… I’ve started to diet a little bit…” you muttered between small nibbles.

“Huh? Why would you? You’re in perfectly good shape,” Kageyama raised an eyebrow at your sudden words.

“Uh, well, Kei kept on mentioning how I’ll only gain weight if I keep on eating so much…”

“Ack, that bastard again,” Kageyama’s expression immediately turned sour at hearing ‘Kei’. “Why do you need to listen to someone like him?”

“Well, he’s right though…”

“No he’s not. If he can’t realize that you’re fine the way you were, then something is wrong with him. Anyways,” Kageyama stood up and crumpled up his trash, “I better make it to class before the next bell. Or else I might be excluded from the next volleyball trip.”

“‘Kay. See you later,” you waved goodbye as he ran downstairs from the roof.

_‘I should get to class too…’_

You’d just made it to your seat when you stumbled and tripped forward a bit. Luckily, your chair was already right in front of you so all you did was move to land in it. Hearing the small crash, Tsukishima off his headphones to sneer at you.

“See? Told you that you’d get fatter eventually. You’re gonna end up being unable to balance yourself if you keep that up.”

You didn’t even bother replying and pulled out the books for the next subject instead. Tsukishima furrowed his eyebrows at the lack of usual bite.

_‘What’s with her today?’_

Throughout the rest of the day, you were struggling to keep your eyes open and absorb the materials for each lesson. But despite your efforts, about half of the words went into one ear and out the other.

By the time the bells rang, you were mortified to find out that you remembered nothing you had learned.

“Kei!” you turned around and yelled.

“What is it?”

“Can I please borrow your notebook? Just for today???”

“What? Were you not paying attention?” he sighed. “Fine. Only today though. Make sure to listen next time.”

“You got it!” you snatched the notebook from his hand and dashed out the door.

_‘That was weird…’_

The pattern of life you had begun only continued for another month. One day, it was rather unfortunate how Tsukishima had to find out.

Apparently Kiyoko couldn’t make it to the boys’ volleyball club practice today because she had a doctor’s appointment. So she approached you with some forms and papers about their upcoming trip to Tokyo and asked to hand it off to Daichi.

After school ended, you rushed to the girls’ locker room to change before asking Michimiya to drop off the papers.

“Ummm… Is Daichi here by any chance?” you spoke when sliding open the door to the boys’ gym just a bit.

“Ah!” you spotted the grinning male from across the expansive space and opened the door the rest of the way to walk in.

You didn’t even make it halfway there before pain began to pulse at your forehead and collapsed onto the floor.

The papers flying everywhere caught Kageyama’s eye and he ended up setting the ball into Hinata’s face. But what he saw concerned him more than his teammate’s bloody nose.

“(Y/N)!!!!”

Tsukishima turned around at hearing your name and already saw Kageyama as well as Daichi and Sugawara already flocking around you.

_‘What is she doing on the floor—!!!’_

“(Y/N)! (Y/N)! Come ON, (Y/n)!!! Wake up, wake up!” Kageyama’s gruff voice echoed around the gym instead of the usual bounce of volleyballs.

“What happened to (y/n)?” Yamaguchi stood by a frantic Sugawara and asked.

“I don’t know! She was just walking over to us when she suddenly collapsed!”

“I’ll take her to the infirmary.”

They all looked up when they heard Tsukishima’s voice cut through their panic.

“You _bastard_!!!” Kageyama shouted.

“ _Excuse me_???” Tsukishima retorted, a bit taken aback by the random curse.

“This is _your_ fault!!!!!”

“What?! How the _fuck_ is any of THIS my fault?!?”

“It’s your fault that she’s been so insecure the past entire month! But you haven’t even noticed any of it! Why don’t you finally talk to her about it once she wakes up?!?”

_‘What?!? Insecure about fucking WHAT???’_

Without another word, he easily hoisted you onto his back and left to make his way to the nurse.

Your slow, shallow breathing barely kissed the back of his neck. He also noticed how noticeably lighter youhad gotten compared to the last time he had to carry you to the nurse.

You stirred awake and drowsily blinked several times. Noticing that Tsukishima was carrying you, you suddenly yelped in surprise and shoved yourself off of him, falling back onto the floor hard.

“Ow…” you groaned at the hard landing.

“That’s what I should be saying. Jeez, I was carrying you to the infirmary but this is the thanks I get?”

“You were carrying me?” you looked up at him surprised. “But aren’t I… you know… heavy?”

“No. You… you got lighter actually…” he offered his hand to help you up.

Gratefully taking his hand, he easily pulled you onto your two feet.

“Really?” you spoke again, with hopeful, sparkling eyes.

“Yeah. Really.”

“Oh, that’s good then. I’ve started dieting a bit recently. I was worried that it might’ve been for nothing.”

He stared hard at you as if trying to figure something out. And then it all clicked.

_‘Insecurity… Dieting… Calling her fat… I’m a real idiot aren’t I?’_

“Why would you do something like that? Stupid.”

“Eh? But, you would always say that I’m fat, and that I’m going to get fatter…”

You began to tear up a bit, thinking that Tsukishima was still asking for more from you.

“Stupid… You don’t need to starve yourself for me…”

“Huh?”

“I never said that being a bit heavier was a bad thing… And, well… I’m… I’m sorry, (y/n),” he leaned down to kiss the top of your head, crushing your face to his chest. Likely so that you wouldn’t see his insanely flustered face.

“I won’t forgive you for something so mean, _stupid_ Kei,” you stuck your tongue out at him. “But, well, as long as I’m okay, then everything is okay…”

“Are you an idiot? No matter what, you’d always be okay…”

 

 

“And besides, a bit more weight means a bit more of you for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> funny, i actually needed to reread this a few times to remember the story and write up the summary because that's how long ago i wrote it asdfdhglsjajdkfnnnn


End file.
